Blank Eyes That Talk
by XxIno-ChanxX
Summary: Naruto was always curious of why Hinata always avoided him. But more and more it was echoing in his head. He wants to find out, but will she tell him? NaruxHina SideStory to 'Understanding Ino' ONESHOT


Blank Eyes That Talk

Naruto Uzumaki has always noticed Hinata's unique white eyes. But why is it that whenever he's around, thoses eye just keep avoiding her? It wasn't one of his servere issues but he still ponders. Normally, on a fine sunny day like this, Naruto would call Shikamaru to train with him. But today Shikamaru went to propose to Ino or something, and his second training partner Lee? Well, as of Lee's way of "support" he went to spy on Shikamaru and Ino to see how it was going.

Since Tenten's busy forcing Neji to take her out, Shino's on a mission, Kiba & Akamaru...well Naruto can't find them, it left him down to his last three choices:

1. An angry Tsunadae (Shudders)

2. The ramen man (Nooooo)

3. Hyuuga Hinata...

_Ah ha! Hinata-chan will train with me! _Big coincidence for Naruto, Hinata was just gently tugging on his jumpsuit sleeve.

"Oi hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled very brightly.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata swung her head to the floor and twiddled with her fingers.

_Man, she did that thing where she's like scared of me or something again! I hope I did nothing wrong, I'll try to be more ...gentle._

Naruto cleared his voice to refreshen his attitude and asked, "Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"W-Would you mind training with me?" Hinata looked down at her shoe smiling.

Naruto's mouth dropped, how lucky for him! It was like Hinata knows everything about him...yet to Naruto it felt strange.

"Of course Hinata-chan! I'd love to!" Naruto gave her a dobey grin, grabbed her hand and headed towards an open field.

While Naruto was running, Hinata's face flushed like crazy just from being around him. But she enjoyed being with him. Naruto gave her courage that she've never found in herself and that made her admire him. Although, sometimes admiration turns into true love. Hinata had been in love with Naruto since they were academy students, now that they were older Hinata wished that she could just shout out her true feelings towards Naruto right into his dobey face. But you see, first of all shouting is practically impossible for Hinata. It's just as impossible for Chouji to give up food...well before the misfortune happened to him. Hinata still felt guilt that she wasn't able to save him. Second of all, Hinata wasn't just shy. She was afraid. Even though she knew that Naruto gave up on Sakura because of Konoha's fuzzy brow, Hinata still feels that Naruto is still in love with Sakura. Even IF just if it was true, Hinata still doesn't want to admit it and get hurt. Especially not from the person that she admired for so long.

Hanging around the dobey splash of yellow and orange made her feel happy and confident with herself. And he made her forget her father's disappointment towards her. Naruto made her feel alive, noticed, and not a burden to everyone. He made her feel important. And strong.

Speaking of strong, Naruto also became one of the top strongest jounins of Konoha, along side with Shikamaru, Ino, and Sasuke. Oh yeah, and Lee of course! But today training was especially easy for Hinata, she was able to knock Naruto out with a single hit. Why was Naruto backing down? Hmm, maybe if she tried a real hard attack Naruto would HAVE TO dodge it!

"Hiiya!" Hinata cried as she struck Naruto straight across his chest. Naruto slightly gushed out blood from his mouth as he tumbled down the grass hill._ Oh no! What have I done? Naruto-kun!_

_Hinata's gotten...cough...stronger...cough._

"N-Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry! You were suppose to dodge it!" Hinata knelt beside him with worry.

The blonde ninja sat up and smiled, "Nah, cough...no big deal...cough...you did a good job...cough." He looked up and finally he was able to see those milky white innocent eyes locked with his playful blue ones. It looked wonderful, he wondered how come for so long he hadn't noticed that?

Hinata felt her face redden as she stared endlessly at Naruto's eye. Those were the eyes that gave her courage, strength, and love. And she knows exactly why she is in love with Naruto.

"Aiiiiee." Hinata shook her head away from the silent glances and got closer to Naruto. "L-Let me please heal you N-Naruto-kun."

"Uh huh..." Naruto simply nodded still looking at Hinata. He had a strange feeling towards her now, a feeling that he's never felt before.

As the two ninjas finally parted goodbye after Naruto was healed, both started to replay the day in their heads.

The next day Hinata was called by Ino along with Tenten and Sakura to discuss about the wedding while Naruto and Lee were with the lazy ninja.

"...So will she'll say yes?" Shikamaru asked the other two after he told them about his proposal to Ino's marriage.

_Well, Ino-san has dated Shikamaru for years now...if she didn't love him she would have never been with him. And Ino isn't the kind of girl who'd just use Shikamaru. Her spirit is never down._

"If you believe all those years of dating and how she loves you then yes! Youthful love shall never be rejected!" Naruto gave a serious speech. "...OMG! I'm starting to talk like Lee-san!" Naruto gasped while Lee gave him his good guy pose.

Shikamaru raised a brow at Naruto and Lee and called it a day as he ...thanked the two.

Many days have gone by and both he and Hinata were busy helping their friends prepare for the big wed so instinctively they didn't get a chance to see each other at all.

"Hiiiinata-chan!" Ino called her as her blue eyes twinkled.

Ino's been obsessed with the wedding ever since she had the courage to tell Shikamaru yes. And her spirit has been as peppy as ever.

Hinata slightly smiled shyly as she turned around to face her. "Hinata-chan! To make the wedding a good omen, all the girls will need an escort. So, who are you fancy to pick eeeh?" Ino slyly winked at Hinata.

_Of course Naruto-kun, but what if father or Neji finds out? ...Neji-niisan wouldn't probably care, he's too busy with Tenten-chan. _But what came from her mouth was different from her mind, "I-I don't know, don't have anyone in mind." But her flushed face gave it all away to Ino, "Oh. So you won't mind if let's say I want to set up this...erm girl with Naruto right?"

"Ino-san!" Hinata gasped as her round face started to blush like crazy.

Satisfied with her mental work on Hinata, Ino raised both her eyebrow and gave Hinata a light pat on her shoulder. Then the blonde haired kunoichi leaned down beside Hinata's ear and whispered, "Hehe Hinata-chan, that girl...is...you." Ino left the dumbfounded Hinata with a last sly smile and trodded off.

_Set me up with Naruto-kun? Huh?_

_Naruto-kun..._

_Naarruuuto-kun..._

"Eeeeaaah! Naruto-kun!" Hinata jumped when the ramen lover stood infront of her round white eyes.

Naruto's usual dobey grin turned into a sort of nervous expression mummbling, "Erm...Hinata-chan?"

Hinata hasn't came back to reality yet, so instead she looked up at him. And once again it was a clash of white with blue, the two eyes' glaze transformed into a sudden moment of romantic trance. Naruto continued, "Erm...Ino told me that I need an escort for the wedding so erm...want to go with me?" And what's this? Naruto's cheeks turned tint pink...omg could it be? Naruto's blushing!

Stunned at Naruto's commited statement, Hinata had to turn her eyes away from him before she actually fainted. She wanted to shout out with all her heart "yes" but she was too surprised yet happy to talk. She just chuckled to herself under her breath...and thought...

_He asked me...he finally noticed me...I've waited so long for this. For him wanting to be with me. Me. Hinata Hyuuga. Not Sakura Haruno._

Thinking happily in her thoughts, Hinata left an uncomfortable Naruto outside her head.

_Does she hate me or something? She's always so quiet around me! Even back in the academy! Does she have a grudge against me? That's it! ."_

"Hinata! If you don't like me and don't want to come with me then fine! I'll just make Sasuke dress like a girl then!" Naruto said impatiently while chuckled at his own joke at the last sentence. Then he started to turn away and depart...

_No! Naruto-kun!_

Hinata grabbed onto Naruto's wrist, "No Naruto-kun! That's not what I mean!"

"Fine. Then what? You always try to avoid me, you don't like talking to me, I don't even think you like me! Why bother hanging around me?" Naruto explained in a pissed voice.

Hinata had to give up, either she could hide her feelings for her whole life and loose this chance to show Naruto that she loved him or confess to him even if his answer would be her pain. She didn't care if Naruto still had feelings for Sakura, she wants to heal his hopes and change his mind.

Before Hinata forced herself to confess she sighed, "No not at all. Well...erm...uh...it's...it's just that I couldn't believe myself that you asked me ...and not some pretty girl like Sakura-chan."

She wanted to get this over with so before Naruto could say a word she continued, "And...and when ever I looked at you I felt ashamed of how weak and imperfect I was compared to you. And how afraid I was to try."

"And...I like you. For a long time." she finally whispered.

"Hinata you..you really..."

"Yes I do! I liked you..no I loved you for a long time! But ever since the academy all you did was stare at Sakura! I was really afraid to get hurt." Hinata actually shouted squinting her eyes hoping that this was a dream.

Naruto suddenly felt foolish...stupid...well more stupid then before, how could he not notice and cherish Hinata's love when it was always there when he was torn by Sakura? Now it made him really think, he was always the most relaxed around Hinata, her quiet sensitive side made him the most happiest, but she'd not only laugh at his sense of humor but laugh with him. He enjoyed being around her alot of times..so was he in love with her all along but he didn't know? But right now he knew everything. He wants to start over everything again...

"Hinata..." she heard his voice as she stared at the plain grass.

_Oh no, here it comes...I'll be rejected!_

"I love you." Naruto's voice gently replied.

He wanted to start everything again...and love her.

He stares softly into those blank eyes yet again, but they weren't blank at all. They were lovely, beautiful, more wonderful than he'd seen before. They made him felt revived. It was as if they talked. Naruto stepped closer to her fragile figure and planted a meaningful kiss on her forehead. This time she didn't faint or felt red, she was truly truly happy.


End file.
